The Uninvited
by the lurker
Summary: After being chased on the trail by Marshal Dillon, Eli Kendall seeks revenge in Dodge, but Kendall turns out not to be the only uninvited guest.
1. With Enemies like you

GUNSMOKE  
"The Uninvited"

The repercussions of bullets bouncing off the walls of the canyon rock rang in his ears, the outcry of an angry battle waged by two opposing sides. And then it was deathly silent. The acrid air of sulphur carried on the gentle afternoon breeze, brought the distinct odor of gunsmoke to his nostrils, and he fought the urge to sneeze. He hadn't been able to count how many of them there were, but the last thing he wanted to do was give away his location. Several moments ticked by, and he heard not a sound. It could be a trap. Every instinct in his body told him the blessed silence was staged for the benefit of luring him out into the open. He remained still. And yet there was nothing.

He quietly reached over for a loose stone. He hoisted it into the air with all his might, sending it careening down the rocks several yards from his shelter; but other than the cascading sounds of rock upon rock tumbling down the canyons, it was only silence that greeted him. He waited for what felt like an eternity, and then he could wait no longer. It would be dark soon, and he needed the last vestiges of light to navigate through the treacherous canyons. He was out of food, water, and patience. Slowly he crept from his hiding place and down the rocks to a better vantage point. The stillness was almost stifling, and he could feel his heart pounding hard against his chest. He took a slow, calming breath, held his six-shooter steady, and moved stealthily toward the area he had pinpointed as his enemy's protection.

His hand clenched his colt peacemaker tightly as he approached the last set of rocks between him and those who had been firing upon him. He removed his hat, and carefully peered around a large boulder, not ready for the sight which greeted him. Swallowing hard, he put his hat back on and stood up, walking toward the carnage lying before him. In all his years as a U.S. Marshal, Matt Dillon had never witnessed such a scene: the four men whom he recognized as members of the Kendall gang, were lying dead about the rocks, and it looked like they had killed each other. Eli Kendall was not among them, but his younger brother was only a few feet from Matt's position. Dillon sat down on a nearby boulder, dumbstruck at the vista before him. It didn't make sense. They outnumbered him by far, and yet instead of killing him, they had killed each other. Matt shook his head, unable to fathom what had sent such a spree of self-inflicted violence through these men.

He looked down at Eli Kendall's younger brother, and spotted his canteen a few feet away from the boy. After two days without water, Matt swallowed several long gulps before forcing himself to ration the amount left in the container; at least he wouldn't die of thirst before finding his way back to Dodge. Dillon looked around the rocks and wasn't surprised that there wasn't a horse in sight, including his own. Gathering up whatever rations he could find, including a few more canteens of water, the marshal began the arduous process of climbing out of the canyon, and the search for his horse; without Buck, it would be a long walk home.

* * *

The dust from his horse pounding along the trail had parched his throat so dry, he could barely swallow, yet Eli Kendall continued at his furious pace. The bloodbath he had seen back in the canyon left him with a hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach, and a shiver running through him the likes of which he'd never experienced. The memory of his kid brother, Joey, lying in a pool of blood, would remain with him for the rest of his days. Kendall had visited immediate retribution upon the man who had pulled the trigger, but he couldn't understand what had caused it in the first place. Yet the action of his once right-hand-man, Beau Davis, had unleashed a massacre among his own men from which Kendall himself had barely escaped. The thought of it sent another shiver up his spine, and for a moment, he felt like he couldn't catch his breath. It could have been the fact that the law had been hounding them through the scorching heat for two days, but somewhere in the back of his mind, that didn't seem possible. 

Marshal Matt Dillon, the scourge of the plains, at least to any outlaws within striking distance, had tailed Kendall's gang from Colorado and halfway across Kansas. Kendall smiled to himself: Dillon would have a helluva time finding his horse, for Eli had chased him all the way out of the canyons and onto the prairie. It would take the marshal at least a day to find the gelding, and by then, Kendall would be in Dodge, exacting revenge for what Dillon had cost him.


	2. With Friends like you

Festus paced at the bottom of Doc's stairs, debating whether or not to go up them. On the one hand, he was sure that the sharp pain in his gut was from the lousy dinners he'd had the night before at Delmonico's; or the plate of pork and beans at Ma Smalley's; or possibly the three pieces of Mamie's pie - but it would be gone by noon. On the other hand, what if he was wrong. He looked up the stairs toward the door beyond and took a few steps toward the bottom, but stopped again. He'd wager the nickel he had in his pocket that ol' Doc would just make fun of him if he did go up there. His hand instinctively squeezed at the soreness in his left side, and a slight grimace twisted his lips. He started up the stairs. A moment later he heard the door open, and he turned right back around, heading toward the street.

"Festus? Festus, hold on there..." Haggen stopped, but didn't turn around to face Adams. The old man growled at him. "Were you coming up to see me?"

"Well, no, not actual-like...well, mebbe...sorta."

Adams stared at the man, consternation on his face. "Well were ya or weren'tcha?"

Haggen began to fidget slightly under the stare of the smaller man before him, suddenly unsure of where to rest his hands. Doc's brow furrowed.

"Festus...what in tarnation's the matter with you this morning? You're actin' mighty peculiar."

"I ain't actin' peculie nor no other such-a-thang!"

"Really."

"Yes, really, ya dang billy goat."

Festus began to walk away, but Doc followed him. "Seems to me you're favorin' one side there this mornin'."

Festus stopped and snarled at the older man. "I ain't neither! Shows what you know, ya old quackety-quack..."

Doc gently reached around to Haggen's left side and squeezed slightly, eliciting a howl of discomfort. The old man's chin stuck out indignantly.

"Quack am I?"

Doc started away, but Festus grabbed ahold of his sleeve, causing the physician to jerk his arm away. "You just keep your mangy hands off me!"

Once again, Adams turned and began walking away.

"Doc?"

The soft tone stopped the doctor, but he didn't turn around. He felt the hand on his shoulder a minute later.

"Doc...it sorta aches..."

Finally Adams turned around, sighing, resigned to the fact of what would follow. "All right, come on up to the office, and I'll take a look atcha, although I know I'll never see a darned penny for my efforts!"

"Now thar ya go agin, just snappin' like a old feisty dog...Ow!" Festus bent over slightly in pain, and concerned that something could be seriously wrong, Doc put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Okay now, lemme help you up the stairs." Adams guided the deputy up the steps, through the door and onto the examination table. "Lie down."

Festus obeyed. "Probably just somethin' I ate."

One of Doc's eyebrows raised, a sharp comment on his tongue, but he resisted the temptation. Instead, he gently probed the area that seemed to be bothering Haggen, and then walked over to his medicine cabinet. Festus looked at him with alarm.

"What's wrong with me, Doc?"

The physician pulled down a bottle of white powder, poured some into a glass of water and mixed it, handing it to Haggen.

"Drink that."

"Doc?"

"Just do what I tell ya, Festus. There ain't nothin' drastically wrong with ya at all, you've just got a case of acute gastrointestinal disturbance."

Haggen stopped drinking and looked at the old man. "Gastry-what's it?"

"Don't tell me, let me guess...you ate two dinners at Delmonico's, then went over to Ma Smalley's and had another, and finished it all off with a few pieces of Mamie's peach pie."

"Three."

"What? You're lucky you didn't explode, ya know that?"

The deputy squinted at the doctor. "Well ya don't have ta sound so cranky 'bout it, dag-blaned ol' scudder."

Doc pointed to the half-empty glass. "Finish that!"

Festus made a sound of disgust and drained the contents, following it up with a face indicating his distaste. He foisted the glass at the physician.

"Here...now I 'spose yer gonna tell me I owe ya a dollar."

Doc's eyes narrowed. "No. You owe me twenty cents, but since I know you'll never pay that, I'll take a beer at the Longbranch."

"Fine. I'll buy ya a beer later."

"Oh no you don't, you'll buy me a beer now!"

"Of all the low-down thangs ta say to a feller...I ain't gonna stiff ya!"

Doc moved Festus toward the door. "Yeah, I know you're not gonna, because I'm collecting right now!"

The old man breezed past Festus, who closed the door with slightly more force than necessary. "Ornery ol' rooster!"

The doctor's voice carried up the stairs, "I heard that!"

"Good!"


	3. If I Were 30 Years Younger

It was just past eleven in the morning, but because of the heat, the Longbranch was busy. Sam smiled at Doc and Festus as they entered, and made their way to Kitty's table.

"Hi Doc...Festus." She didn't fail to notice the huge grin on the doctor's face compared to the relatively sour look on Haggen's. "Everything okay this morning?"

Doc's voice sounded overly chipper, "You betcha, couldn't be better!"

Haggen glared at the old man from under the brim of his hat, then looked at Kitty. "Better fer some folks than others, I 'spose..."

"I'm sure it's nothin' that a little beer wouldn't fix, huh?"

Haggen's face brightened, at least until Doc squashed it.

"No, no, Kitty, Festus can't have any beer. He's recovering from acute gastrointestinal disturbance owing to the fact that he consumed half of all the food in Dodge last night."

Kitty's brow furrowed in concern. "You okay, Festus?"

He glared in the direction of Adams. "Consisterin' the fact that a ol' quack took care o' me, I 'spose I'm fine."

Doc smiled at Haggen. "It don't matter how many times you call me a quack this mornin', you're not gettin' outta buyin' me a beer." He turned to Kitty. "And you're not payin' for it either! I know he's got a nickel in there somewhere..."

Festus tossed the nickel from his vest pocket onto the table, blowing air out of his mouth at the same time. "Hope yer happy now, ya old crank, it's my last nickel..."

Kitty looked at Doc, silently imploring him to let Festus off the hook. And for all of his crusty antics, she was the one person who could always have her way with him and they both knew it.

"Oh, don't look at me like that."

Kitty's eyebrows raised with innocence. "Like what?"

"Like _that_! Now you just stop it, right now. He's buyin' me a beer, and that's that!"

"Aw now, Doc, you said yourself he's sick this morning. Don't you think you should take it easy on him?" She leaned in closer, allowing her eyes to soften him the rest of the way. Her voice took on a low, breathy quality, "For me?"

He looked away, angry that he could deny her nothing. "Oh, hell!" She got up to get the beer, winked at Festus who took back his nickel, and kissed Doc on the cheek. Adams' voice was sharp as he watched her head to the bar, "You sure know how to ruin a feller's fun..."

* * *

Eli Kendall watched the three of them while drinking his beer at a nearby table. Kitty Russell, Festus Haggen and Doc Adams - the closest people to kin Marshal Matt Dillon had. Kendall smiled to himself; soon Dillon would rue the day he ever heard the name Eli Kendall. He took a large gulp of beer, and mopped his brow with his sleeve. It sure was hot in Dodge, even hotter than it had been out on the trail. He'd have a few more beers and survey the landscape of the Longbranch awhile longer before making any kind of move. Too many people jammed in the saloon at the moment anyhow. He had time. He swallowed the last of his beer wondering why his throat still felt dryer than a prairie dog's den at the height of August.  



	4. Shadows of the Mind

Matt had managed to find his way out of the canyon in the dark, but couldn't find his horse. He had bedded down, and at first light began to search for Buck. After several hours, he found the gelding lazily grazing under a tree. Dillon shook his head.

"Damned horse..."

Feeling tired, hot and cranky, Dillon climbed up on the large animal, and began riding toward Dodge. He took another swig of water from the canteen, unable to relieve the parched feeling in the back of his throat. If it got any hotter, he'd have to head for shade and ride at night, although adding any kind of delay to his trip wasn't something Matt was interested in doing. He'd try and hold out for as long as he could. Damn but it was hot...

* * *

The better part of the day had slipped by, and Kendall was still sitting at the same table in the packed Longbranch, nursing a beer. All day long it had been the same story, cowboys and townsfolk helpin' themselves to chairs at his table, engaging him in conversations he could have cared less about, occasionally sharing drinks with him for his trouble. Strange town; the folks a bit too friendly, and the walls started to close in on a fella. He put the glass to his lips once more but found he couldn't muster the strength to take a sip. He swallowed hard and realized his throat felt like it was closing up on him. He looked toward the bar, where Kitty Russell had been standing, and found he couldn't focus his eyes. He wiped the sweat from his brow, and still he couldn't quite clear his head. 

He squinted, trying to focus on the figures at the bar, and he realized they were staring at him. No, they were pointing guns at him. He stood, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Why ya drawin' on me, I ain't done nothin'! I said I ain't done nothin'!"

But they didn't back down. Kendall drew his gun, and aimed at the redhead. The sound of a single percussion ripped through the Longbranch, and then there was not a sound to be heard.


	5. Fear of the Unknkown

The gunsmoke was still rising from the barrel of Haggen's pistol when Kitty regained her wits.

"Sam, Burke, get that man up to Doc's!"

The two men obliged, carrying Kendall's limp body out of the Longbranch and across the street. Kitty tried to smile at the rest of the patrons in the saloon.

"Drinks on the house!"

As the men bellied up to the bar, Rudy stepped in to handle the drinks, and Kitty went to Festus.

"Who was that feller, Miss Kitty?"

"I don't know, Festus, I've never seen him before."

"He sure did seem plumb crazy."

"Yeah, right before you walked in, he kept sayin' that he hadn't done anything and kept askin' why we had drawn on him."

"Nobody had a pistol out that I could see."

"No, Festus, nobody did."

Haggen holstered his weapon. "Well, I'm sure glad I got here when I did."

"So am I, Festus, if you hadn't, I probably wouldn't still be here. Come on, let me buy you a drink."

"I'll have ta git that drink later, Miss Kitty, if'n yore obligin', I mean, I need to git up to Doc's directly, and see if I can talk to that feller."

"Okay. I'll be here... I don't think it's gonna cool off enough for business to slow down any."

"I'll see you directly then."

She watched as Festus walked through the batwing doors, and she felt her body tremble slightly from the close call; she realized she could use a drink herself.

* * *

"Whaddya mean I cain't talk to him? I aimed at his shoulder, I couldn'ta kilt him."

"He ain't dead, Festus, at least not yet, but he's not conscious either."

"I don't understand it, Doc."

"It's not the bullet wound, there's something else wrong with him."

"Like whut?"

"I don't know."

"Whaddya mean ya don't know? Yore the doctor!"

"I know that for corn's sake."

"Wull then--"

"--I'm a doctor, Festus, not the almighty."

"Wull foot, I coulda tolt ya that..."

"Look, if I were you, I wouldn't count on talkin' to this fella anytime soon."

"Ya don't think he's gonna die, do ya, Doc?"

The old man wiped a hand across his mustache and chin. "He might, Festus. He just might."

* * *

The sun continued to beat down on the trail, and Matt was just plain tired of it. He headed toward a slightly shaded area, and stepped down off Buck for a few minutes. The animal found a small water hole under a tree, and began to lap up the cool liquid. Matt pulled down a canteen, and took a few swigs. He thought back to the gruesome scene in the canyon, and still couldn't find a reason for it. He suspected he never would. He wondered how Eli Kendall had escaped it, and where he was headed. Dillon hadn't seen a soul on the trail, but that wasn't too surprising given how warm it was.

His mind wandered to Kendall. The man had simply disappeared. There hadn't been a trace of him. What if the man had gone into Dodge? Matt swallowed hard; he had to remember that Festus was there, and the deputy was as good as any Dillon had ever known. Festus would take care of the town, Matt was sure of it. But still, Eli Kendall was one of the slipperiest, dirtiest outlaws Dillon had ever tangled with, and Dodge wouldn't be safe if Kendall was walking free in it.

The heat momentarily forgotten, Dillon mounted Buck and took off at a dead run for Dodge City. With any luck, he'd be there by nightfall.

* * *

Doc had spent the better part of the evening pouring over medical texts, journals, articles, and notes he had taken during medical meetings back East. It didn't make sense. Whomever this fella was in his office, it wasn't the bullet in his shoulder causing all the symptoms he was presenting. Fever, chills, swollen glands and throat, a barking cough, and when he did come round, psychosis. Adams had ruled out a number of illnesses, but he was no closer to what was causing it than he had been several hours ago. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. He was tired.

The hand on his shoulder made him jump, for he hadn't heard her come in.

"Take it easy, Doc, it's just me." He looked up into the soft eyes of Kitty Russell. "I brought you a little supper, since I'm pretty sure you haven't eaten a thing all day."

He took the tray from her, and set it on the desk. He leaned back in his desk chair, his legs crossed, leaning his head into his hand, and he smiled slightly at her.

"I don't need a mother hen, you know."

"Sometimes you do." She smiled back at him, and it warmed him a little. "Now eat, before it gets cold."

He couldn't keep the vulnerability from his timbre, "Pull up a chair and keep me company for awhile?"

The depth of the request did not escape her, and without a word, Kitty pulled up a chair and sat down next to him. For several minutes, he didn't say a thing, but just picked at the food on the plate she had brought him. She thought about prompting a conversation, but decided against it. He seemed unusually tense, and on some level deep down, that scared her. Needing to feel her calming presence, and unaware of the effect his pensive mood was having on her, Doc let the silence lie between them for some time. When he finally looked at her, the palpable fear in her bright blue eyes sent his heart into his throat.

"Kitty?"

His concern, tenderness and deep regard had all been conveyed in the one word, and she reached out her hand, letting it rest on his forearm.

"Somethin's got you spooked, you wanna tell me about it?"

He looked down at his shoes for a minute, wondering how long it had been since he'd polished them. He took a deep breath, and then his steely blue eyes returned to meet hers.

"It's more frustrated than spooked, honey. I feel like I've seen this before, but in vastly different circumstances, and I can't put my finger on it."

Kitty glanced over to look at the unconscious man on the table, then she leveled her eyes back on Doc. "You're worried."

He stood and began pacing, his hands in the pockets of his pants. "This man's symptoms keep compounding, and I'm at a loss as to how to help him."

"What can I do, Doc?"

He smiled at her then, softness flooding his eyes. "You're already doing it, Kitty, and I appreciate it more than you can know."

Uncomfortable with his own emotion, Doc awkwardly sat back down at his desk, once again looking for a clue to what ailed the unknown man. Kitty silently watched him for a moment, then turned to leave, quietly closing the door behind her.


	6. Matt's Return

Festus was making rounds when he heard the horse gallop into town; he turned, and recognized the tall rider immediately. He quickly went across the street to greet the marshal.

"Matthew, glad ta see ya back, although I didn't 'spect ya this soon, nor alone. Them Kendall fellers give ya the slip did they?"

"Not exactly. No troublemakers come into town while I was gone?"

Festus followed the marshal into the office.

"Not really, Matthew...wull, there was one feller at the Longbranch, but I shot him."

Matt stopped putting away his things and looked at the deputy. "You _shot_ him?"

"Didn't have no choice, Matthew, he was aimin' fer Miss Kitty."

Dillon moved into Haggen's face. "What? Who was he?"

"Ain't never seen him afore this, Matthew, and nobody knows his name; he's a stranger in Dodge. Miss Kitty said he'd been settin' there all day a-drinkin' beer, when real sudden like he stood up, hollerin' some kinda nonsense 'bout people drawin' on him, then he pulled his gun and pointed it at Miss Kitty. That's when I come in, and wull, I didn't stop ta ask no questions, Matthew. I seen the gun and where it was pointed, and I just shot him. And Matthew, there wasn't a gun drawed in the Longbranch, that feller was just plumb crazy is all."

Matt looked relieved. "You did the right thing, Festus. Is the body at Percy Crump's?"

"No Matthew, I didn't kill him. Matter of fact, I hit him in the shoulder, and Sam and old Burke took him up ta Doc's."

Dillon's brow creased. "Ya didn't question him?"

"Couldn't Matthew, he ain't been awake."

"From a shoulder wound?"

"Yeah, Doc don't know what's the matter with him neither, and it's makin' the old scudder ornerier than a wet cat caught in a rain barrel."

One of Dillon's eyebrows raised at his deputy's description of the town doctor's mood, but he didn't comment. Instead he put his hat back on his head as he walked to the door.

"Keep an eye on things for a few minutes, Festus. I'm goin' up to Doc's and see if I recognize him from any of the wanteds."

"I'll do her Matthew, see you directly. And don't git too close to Doc, his bite's prolly worse than his bark by this time o' night..."

Matt shook his head slightly as he closed the door and walked up the stairs to Doc's. He wiped his brow with his sleeve before opening the door. Dillon hoped the weather would start cooling off soon; he was getting plenty tired of the heat.

Doc was at his desk, reading a medical text when he heard the door to his office open. He looked up at the marshal and was slightly surprised by how tired the man looked.

"Matt, good to see you back."

"Thanks Doc." He nodded toward the man on the table. "Heard you had a little excitement while I was gone."

Doc took his glasses off, and stood, walking toward his patient. "Afraid so."

Matt stepped up beside Doc, to look at the man. "Festus said it was just a shoulder wound, but that there's somethin' else wrong with him."

"Sure is, Matt, but I'll be damned if I know what it is."

Dillon looked at the face of the man lying on the table. "Eli Kendall."

Adams' head snapped to look at the lawman. "Eli Kendall? Wasn't he the feller you were chasin' all through Colorado?"

"Sure was."

"How'd he end up here?"

"That's a fairly involved story, Doc, and I won't mind tellin' it to ya, but in the morning. I'm pretty beat."

Adams looked again at his friend. "I wasn't gonna say anything, Matt, but you look awfully worn out."

"Yeah, it's this darned hot weather. It takes the stuffin' out of a man if he has to be out in it long enough."

"Make sure you drink plenty of water and get a little extra rest over the next few days. Ya might be a little dehydrated."

"Sure do feel it, Doc." Dillon headed toward the door. "Let me know when he wakes up."

"You mean _if_ he wakes up."

"That serious?"

"'Fraid so."

Matt's lips pulled into a straight line. "All right. Good night, Doc."

"Night, Matt."

The door closed softly, and Adams headed back to his desk, and more reading. It was going to be a long night.


	7. Overworked and Underpaid

"Are you gonna eat that food, or play with it?"

Dillon looked across the table at Adams and smirked. "You're the one who's always sayin' a man should only eat when he's hungry."

"Yeah, well, you look like ya need to eat, Festus is the one who oughta eat only when he's hungry!"

Dillon grinned, and then took a sip of his coffee. "How's Kendall?"

"Not too good, Matt. His heart seems to be laborin' and his fever's not goin' down much. When he does come to, he don't make much sense."

"Still no idea what's causin' it?"

"I stayed up all night readin' and I still can't lay my finger on it."

"You know Doc, I chased Kendall and his men across Colorado, until they doubled back on me and I found myself trapped in a canyon."

"I take it all of you escaped into different directions..."

"That's the odd part of it. I was tradin' gunplay with them, when all of a sudden it stopped."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. After awhile, I figured maybe they hightailed it outta there, so I finally moved around the rocks to check."

"And?"

"And Doc, I've never seen anything like it."

"Like _what?_"

"Kendall's men were all lyin' dead, by their own hands."

"What?"

"They killed each other, and Eli Kendall was gone."

"Well, we know where he ended up."

"But what could have caused such violence among his men?"

"Who knows Matt, coulda been anything. Argument over splittin' up their take, or how they were going to escape you...or hell, they coulda been arguin' over a woman!"

"But why not Eli Kendall?"

"Maybe he knew it was time to cut his losses."

"Doc, they killed his kid brother."

The old doctor's eyebrows furrowed. "Maybe Kendall killed them. If he ever wakes up, we'll ask him." Adams took a good look at Dillon. "Did you sleep last night?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You still look mighty peaked, Matt. I'd appreciate it if you took it easy today."

Matt grinned at the old man. "Got enough business already, do ya?"

Sure do; had to run out to the Cantwell place early this mornin'...Jesse came down with a wicked sore throat, hurtin' him so bad he could barely swallow."

"This heat alone could do that to a man."

Before Doc could respond, Kitty walked up to the table, laying each of her hands on a shoulder of her two favorite men in Dodge. "Well, I mighta known I'd find the two of you over here." She looked down into Dillon's barely touched plate, snagging a half-eaten piece of bacon for herself. "Food not too good this morning, cowboy?"

"Just too hot."

Russell looked down at the doctor's empty plate. "Doesn't look like it's botherin' Doc too much."

Matt wiped his mouth with his napkin as he stood. "He had a busier mornin' than I did. I'll see you two later, I've got some paperwork to catch up on."

Kitty touched his arm as he brushed by her. "Coming by the Longbranch later?"

"You bet."

Dillon put his hat on and left Delmonico's. Kitty sat down in Dillon's chair. "Might as well not let all of this go to waste."

Doc smiled mischievously. "Better hurry before Festus finds out about it!"

Kitty swatted the old man with her napkin. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

Doc shrugged. "Maybe. But I ain't!"

* * *

By late afternoon, the Longbranch was packed with cowboys and sodbusters all seeking a place to cool off a spell, and the bartenders had barely been able to keep up with the drinks. Sam swallowed hard as he wiped the bar down yet again. His throat had been bothering him all day. He reached up and rubbed at it a little, and then poured himself another glass of water.

"Sam? You feeling all right?"

He nodded. "Of course, Miss Kitty, just a little parched is all. Hot day."

She reached a hand over and felt his forehead. "You feel warm, Sam. I think you'd better go up and see Doc."

"I'm all right, really." She looked at him sternly and he continued, "Besides, Doc has been busier than a bee in April today."

"It sure did seem like he either had a never ending stream of people in his office, or trips outside of town. Wonder if Eli Kendall's come to yet."

The big voice startled her slightly, "Not yet."

Kitty turned to see Matt standing behind her. "Hi Matt, how about a beer?"

"That sounds like a good idea, Kitty, thanks."

"So Kendall's still asleep to all the world."

"He's out cold in Doc's bedroom, and I don't think ol' Doc's had much time to check up on him today."

"Sam and I were just talkin' about that." Kitty took a long look at the marshal. "Matt, you look awfully tired."

"I feel pretty tired."

"Why don't you have Festus do rounds for you tonight, and you turn in early?"

He looked at her with a grin on his face. "Is that an invitation?"

She swatted him on the arm. "It most certainly is not! I mean it, Matt, you look beat. I think you should get some rest."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'll speak to Festus about it in awhile."

She took a hold of his arm and guided him to a table. "In the meantime, how about we sit down; you look like you could stand a little extra attention there cowboy."

Dillon smiled. "I'd never turn down an offer like that, Kitty."


	8. Festus and Doc

Doc put another compress on Kendall's head, and wiped away some of the blood that was seeping from the man's nose. He listened to his heart with his stethoscope for the fifth time in the hour, and it was becoming increasingly worse. The old man shook his head. No matter what he tried, nothing was helping. Kendall coughed and his eyelids fluttered. Doc leaned over him.

"Take it easy, Kendall."

"Have to..."

"Have to what, Kendall?"

"K-kill you..."

Doc shook his head at the man. "I'm afraid that's gonna have to wait. You're in no condition to be killin' anybody, much less anything as old and stubborn as me."

"What'd you give me? Can't breath..."

"Wasn't anything I gave you. You're sick. Tell me, Kendall, when did you start feelin' bad?"

"I ain't sick..."

The door to Doc's office opened, and the old physician knew who it was from the sound of the spurs.

"He's awake is he, Doc?"

"Conscious but not coherent, Festus."

Doc wiped away more blood, and replaced the cold compress on the man's forehead.

"Don't look too good for him does it?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

Festus watched the old man for a minute, and worry struck him. "Doc, why don't I spell ya for awhile? Ya don't look like you've had any sleep."

Doc looked into the dark hazel eyes and smiled. "I appreciate it, Festus, but since I don't know what's ailin' him, I think I'd rather not expose you unnecessarily to whatever it is."

"But you've been breathin' the same air, and other than bein' a stubborn old scudder, there ain't nothin' wrong with ya."

"I'll be fine. You go on now." Scowling, Haggen stood there for another minute, and Doc's voice belied regard beneath false irritation. "Go on, get outta here!"

Festus headed toward the door. "If you need anything, Doc, you let me know."

Just before the door closed, the old man's voice softly said, "Good night, Festus."

Haggen closed the door softly. "Good night, Doc."


	9. Survival of the Fittest

He was so exhausted he could barely rouse, but he thought he felt someone shaking his shoulder.

"Doc! Doc, wake up! Ya gotta come quick! Doc!"

The old physician snapped awake. "Festus? Festus, what in tarna--"

"--Doc, please hurry, somethin's wrong with Matthew... ."

Doc stood up and headed toward his bag and the door. "What happened, he get shot?"

"No sir. He's jes' got a fever somethin' awful, and I cain't rouse him a-tall..."

The two men pounded down the stairs and hurried to the jail. Doc went through the door first and over to Matt's bunk. He set his bag down, and made a quick examination of the marshal's temperature, eye response, throat and pulse. Festus didn't like the look on Doc's face one bit.

Worry permeated the twangy voice, "Doc? What's wrong with him?"

"Bring me some cold water and some cloths, Festus."

"Yessum..."

Doc put a strong hand on Matt's forehead and felt a corresponding pang of worry in his own chest. The marshal was burning up, and his pulse was unsteady and quick.

"You just stay with me, Matt."

Festus returned with a bowl of cold water and cloths. Doc dunked one and gently lay it on Dillon's forehead.

"Festus, I want you to soak a few more for me."

Haggen did as he was told and watched Doc put the others on the front and back of the marshal's neck. Doc used his stethoscope to listen to Matt's heart, and he felt cold fear rush through him. Festus laid a soft hand on the doctor's arm.

"Doc, whut is it? Ya look so worried..."

"He's showing some of the same symptoms as Eli Kendall."

Dark hazel met steel blue and Festus swallowed hard, knowing he had to ask the question. "How is Kendall?"

Doc's gaze misted over with dread. "He's dead, Festus. Lost him during the night." The old doctor put a gentle hand on Haggen's forearm. "There are several other cases that I'm now pretty sure are all one and the same illness."

"What are you sayin' Doc?"

"First I'm going to give you a list of names, and you're going to take Burke with you, and move everyone on that list, and their families, to the Longbranch."

"The Longbranch?"

"Yes. We need a large area that can be contained. I want you to get as many cots as you can in there, supplies, medicines, food and water. I don't know how long this could take. Then you're going to have to close down the town, Festus. No one comes in, no one goes out. Not until I know exactly what it is that we're dealing with." The normally fearless hazel eyes were streaked with anxiety. Doc moved his hand to Haggen's shoulder. "I want you to go to the telegraph office, Festus, and send out a quarantine warning. I'll write down exactly what it should say, and it should be sent to all the neighboring towns within a hundred miles of Dodge."

Festus nodded, but was too shocked to speak. Doc rubbed the shoulder under his hand for a moment. "From here on out, I don't wantcha to come near me, nor any of the sick. When you go out to the houses on the list, I want you to cover your nose and mouth with your bandana, and I want you to keep your distance, understand?"

Once again Haggen nodded, but said nothing. Doc shook him slightly, his voice tense with stress. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Doc."

"Fine. I'm going to make out the list, and then you'd better get going."

Festus stood and stared at Doc while the man scribbled names on a piece of paper. When he was finished, Adams thrust the paper at Festus, who silently took it, but didn't move. Doc's voice sounded sharper than he intended.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Haggen's voice was filled with anxiety. "What about you, Doc?"

Adams stared into the frightened hazel eyes, and he softened. "Don't you worry none about me, Festus. I'll be fine." When the deputy still didn't move, Adams stood and cuffed one of his large hands behind Haggen's head, looking straight into the man's eyes, his deep voice caressing with velvet. "I'll be fine. Now you go on." 

Festus went to the door, and as he opened it, he turned back to the old doctor. "Don't you do nothin' foolish, Doc, you hear me?"

"Foolish was the first day I ever bought you a beer." Doc's voice turned gruff, "Now get outta here, Festus!"

With increasing dismay, Festus flexed his hand around the latch on the door, then without looking back, left the office, closing the door and two of his dearest friends behind him. 


	10. Kitty's Conundrum

He placed another cool cloth on Dillon's forehead and checked the man's pulse. He let out a long sigh of air; Matt was heading in the same direction as Eli Kendall, and there was nothing he could do. He knew it wasn't typhus, cholera or a strain of pneumonia, but he didn't know what is _was_ - and that fact was eating away at him. The soft knock at the door of the jailhouse shook Adams from his thoughts, and he went to the door, knowing who it had to be. He opened it, and she tried to walk in, but he gently pushed her outside, back onto the boardwalk.

"Doc...Doc, please, let me see him." Her blue eyes tore at him, but she could see he wasn't giving into her. "Festus said Matt was real sick and that you wanted to talk to me." His steel blue gaze looked sad, and he swallowed hard, and Kitty suddenly felt that she wanted to run from him to avoid hearing whatever it was he had to say. Gently he guided her to the bench outside the office, and sat down with her.

"Matt is very sick, Kitty. It's the same thing that took down Eli Kendall, and it's got half of Dodge bed-ridden."

"Is that what's wrong with Sam?"

"I'm afraid so, honey."

"What are we going to do, Doc?"

"Well, I've got an idea, but I need your help, Kitty."

"Anything."

He held a hand up to her. "Not so fast, you haven't heard what it is I need from you yet."

The emotion in her voice was unsteady, "I don't care, Doc. Matt needs me, I don't care what it is."

He rubbed a soft hand along her arm. "I need use of the Longbranch to isolate the people who're sick. It's a large, enclosed space that I can contain."

"You think it's catching?"

"It's contagious somehow, or it wouldn't be movin' this quick. My guess is that it's going from person to person, as opposed to contaminated water, food, or some kinda pest. I've gotta isolate what it is, and then I'll have a good idea how it's spreadin'. Could be through saliva, or worse, airborne."

As his words sunk in, alarm filled her eyes. "But Doc, Kendall sat in the Longbranch all day, do you know how many people were there?"

His voice was soft, "Yeah, I know."

"What else do you need me to do?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, honey. Just help Festus and Burke prepare the Longbranch; that's all I need from you."

She gripped his arms tightly with her hands. "But Doc--"

"--No. I'm sorry, Kitty, but the answer is no. You can't see Matt, and you can't help me take care of any of the sick."

"Doc, there's too many people for you to handle by yourself. You're going to need help."

His voice was stern, "If I need help, I'll ask Ma Smalley."

She couldn't keep the bitterness from her voice, "You're not afraid for her?"

His eyes flashed anger. "Of course I am, but like me, she's old, and well..."

He didn't finish the thought, but Kitty did. "And you figure that's more acceptable somehow?"

He could see her anger building, and he stopped her with gentle hands upon her shoulders. "Now you listen to me. We've lived most of our lives already, the rest of you haven't. Besides, there's a chance that either one or both of us has been exposed to whatever this is at some point in our lives, so there's a possibility that neither of us will come down with it. And ultimately, the decision will be Ma Smalley's, she's free to say no."

Kitty Russell didn't like it. "Doc, I can't let you--"

"--You can, and you will." He stood, helping her up with him. "Besides, you ain't got nothin' to say about it." She glared at him, but he stood his ground. "Now go on and help Festus and Burke." Their eyes remained lock for quite a long moment, silently battling, but she could see he wasn't going to give in to her this time. He ran a soft hand down her back stopping at her waist, to guide her down the wooden step to the street. "That's my girl."

She turned back to look at him as she moved toward the Longbranch. "Take good care of him, Doc. _Please_."

"You know I will."

Kitty shook her head to herself as she walked the rest of the way across the street. She didn't know what she would do if she lost Matt; she wasn't sure she could survive. And the thought of losing Doc on top of it would do her in she was certain. She looked back across the street, but Doc had already gone back inside the jailhouse. She would do what she could from the outside for now, but she also knew there would come a point when she wouldn't back down any longer. If she couldn't save Matt, at least she'd be with him.


	11. Doc's Lament

Doc stood near the door of the Longbranch and looked across the floor littered with cots and people. Dodge and its citizens had been his responsibility for a large piece of his life, and he couldn't accept that he would fail them now, when they needed him most. He felt his throat tighten up slightly with emotion, and he took his glasses off, running a hand through his unruly hair. He turned his back to them for a moment, as he felt the sting of tears. What good were all the years of study and work if he couldn't save these people? The voice behind him, jarred him from his self-pity.

"Doc Adams? The little Cooper girl's taken a turn for the worse... Doc?"

He put his glasses back on before he turned around. "Yes Mrs. Smalley, I heard ya."

He went to the cot containing the eight-year-old child, and he sat on the edge of it, wetting a fresh cloth to put on her head. She roused slightly.

"Shhh, easy now honey."

"Mama...I want my mama..."

"I know ya do, but for now, you've got ol' Doc instead."

Her brown eyes opened slightly, looking up at him. "Why do I feel so hot?"

He brushed a soothing hand across her brow. "Because you've got a fever, sweetheart."

The child began to cough and sputter. Doc rubbed a soothing hand on her chest until she calmed down, and then he listened to her heart with his stethoscope. Like all the others, it was beating erratically. She coughed again, this time resembling a barking sound, and Doc frowned. It struck a chord in him, deep down, but he was yet to place it. The little girl began to cry.

"Mama! Mama, please help me!"

Doc pulled the child into his arms and cradled her. "It's all right, Julie, just calm down honey."

The girl wailed for a few minutes, then suddenly went slack in his arms. Knowing the truth, Doc crushed her limp body to his for a moment, closing his eyes in sadness and self-inflicted recrimination for her death. Gently he lay her body back down, covering her face with a blanket. He swallowed hard: another soul that was his responsibility, an innocent one at that; another person he couldn't save, and another face that would haunt him for the rest of his days. Slowly he stood and in a slight daze, he walked toward Ma Smalley, who had witnessed the entire scene from a few feet away.

"Take her to the front door, and call for Festus. He knows what to do with her body."

She could see the guilt in the man's eyes, and felt she needed to say something to try and comfort him. "It wasn't your fault, Dr. Adams. None of this is..."

He looked up at her then, meeting her eyes. "Tell that to little Julie Cooper..."

Ma watched him as he pulled his stethoscope off, tossing it down into his bag, and with his hands in his pockets, he walked through the Longbranch, and then the door leading to Kitty's office. Doc closed the door softly behind him, trying to close out the death and the pain. He sat down in Kitty's chair, and looked at his medical books stacked upon her desk where they'd been since Festus had moved them for him. What good had it been? They hadn't saved Julie Cooper, or Audey Cantwell, or the dozen or so other people who had died in his care. All of it was a waste. He picked up a few books and threw them across the room, slamming them into the wall, where they slid down in a heap on the floor. Doc leaned his elbows on the desk, and allowed his head to sink into his hands. His sobs were silent, but as his body jerked with the emotion of a man who had seen too much, his cries grew into devastated moans of grief, muffled only by the fabric of his shirt as he pressed his face into his sleeve.


	12. Alone in the World

Ma Smalley found him asleep at Kitty's desk more than an hour after he'd disappeared into her office. She hated to awaken him, but the marshal was in a bad way, and she knew there wasn't a choice. Gently she shook the old man's shoulder.

"Doc? Doc, I'm sorry ta wake ya, but it's Marshal Dillon."

Adams jerked awake, the small amount of sleep not nearly enough for his deprived system. He stood, and headed toward the door, his voice slightly hoarse.

"How long've I been asleep?"

"Not long, less than an hour."

He nodded, grabbed his bag on the way toward the cot that held Matt Dillon. He sat down on the edge of it and placed a cool cloth on the man's heated forehead. He pulled out his stethoscope and listened to Matt's heart which sounded as distressed as his breathing. Doc pulled a pill from a bottle, and poured a glass of water. He held Matt's head up, forced the pill into his mouth, followed by water.

"Swallow, Matt."

But the Marshal couldn't. Instead he sputtered and choked, leaving Doc no alternative but to pull the pill back out of the man's mouth. Doc gently felt Dillon's throat and he noticed it was more swollen than it had been the last time he checked it.

"Damn..."

"What is it, Doc?"

He looked up at Ma Smalley. "His throat's constricting, just like every other victim."

"Which means blood'll be comin' from his nose soon, ain't that right, Doc?"

Adams nodded, and felt nothing but defeat. "His heart's not gonna be able to withstand the strain that's bein' put on it."

Doc felt anger rising up from deep within him. Blind anger at a situation that was so far beyond his control, he knew he was lost. As gently as he could, he began massaging Matt's throat with his hand, trying to loosen the muscles. Then Doc ground up the pill and mixed it in some water, gently lifted the marshal's head, and held the glass to his lips.

"Matt, I know you're hurtin' but I want you to try and take a small sip of this."

Doc put some liquid in the man's mouth, and painfully Dillon swallowed it.

"Good. I know how hard this is for ya, Matt, but we're gonna do it again, a few more times."

Doc repeated the measure until the water was gone, and the medicine with it. Matt stirred slightly, his voice hoarse from the swelling.

"Doc?"

Doc laid a gentle hand on Dillon's shoulder. "Right here, Matt, right here."

"How...long?"

"You've been down a good three days now."

"Rest...?"

"Yes, you need to rest."

Dillon shook his head. "Rest...of...them..."

Doc swallowed hard, and for the first time since he had known Matt Dillon, he lied to him. "It ain't nothin' for you to worry about, Matt. I've got everything under control. You just get some sleep."

Matt fumbled for Doc's hand, and he gripped it. "Kitty?"

Adams felt slight relief, at least he didn't have to lie about this. "She's fine, Matt."

He nodded and drifted back into unconsciousness.

"Doc..."

Adams turned just in time to catch Ma Smalley as she crumpled to the floor. And his heart sank  
with her.

"Dear God, please help me," he whispered.


	13. Kathleen

Festus watched Kitty pace back and forth across the jailhouse floor.

Miss Kitty, why don'tcha come sit here with me fer a spell, and have a little coffee?

She shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself. Festus let her continue for awhile longer, but then he stood and stopped her, putting his hands on her arms.

Now I know you're worried, but I cain't letcha wear yerself into a frazzle-dee-whompus. 

Kitty just stared at him for a moment; in another circumstance, she would have found it amusing, but not today.

Festus, I know you mean well, but I can't sit down. We haven't seen Doc or Ma Smalley for almost 24 hours.That could be a good sign, ya know. I just as soon keep in mind that it means nobody's died.

Burke piped up then, Or Doc and Ma are so sick they can't get outta bed either...

Festus growled at Nathan. Oh Burke, hush yer mouth.

Kitty looked into the dark hazel eyes that so wanted to comfort, and she smiled slightly at him. You're one of a kind, you know that Festus?Doc'd tell ya it's a good thang there's only one. She laughed slightly at that, and he used the moment to guide her toward a chair. Now come and sit a spell with me.Can't we at least go check on them?Miss Kitty, you knowed whut Doc said.

A voice yelling from across the street interrupted them, and they both ran outside.

Doc yelled from just in front of the Longbranch.

I'm here, Doc.

Doc held out a hand. Don't come any closer.

Festus watched as Doc placed a wrapped body out on the boardwalk in front of the Longbranch, and he felt his stomach drop to his toes.

Kitty asked quietly, Who is it, Doc?

Adams looked at Kitty. Clyde Wiley. He glanced back at the deputy. You know what to do, Festus.Yes sir, I've been burnin' everything at the end of town.And you've been covering your nose and mouth?Yes Doc, I done that too.

Doc nodded, and Kitty could feel how tired he was from several yards away. Doc...you don't look so good.

He glared at her, his eyes aflame. I'm fine, and don't you get any ideas to the contrary!

Kitty held his eyes from a distance for another minute, then she changed tactics. Haven't seen Ma Smalley lately...

The old man knew the jig was up. He let out a long sigh of air and studied the wood in the boardwalk for a moment. Then he finally looked back up at her.

She's been down since day before yesterday.

The anger in the redhead's voice was plain, Doc, why didn't you call for one of us?

His voice was hoarse, but stern. Kitty, there ain't nothin' any of you can do.

The hell there isn't!

Kitty started walking toward the Longbranch, and Doc's voice boomed at her.

No! Now I won't have this! Kitty you stop right there! Seeing that he was having no effect, he yelled to the deputy. Festus, stop her!

But Kitty was faster than either of them anticipated, and Festus gave up near the boardwalk as Doc grabbed her in his arms.

His timbre was a low mix of anger and sadness. It was a tone that she knew he reserved for her when he was deeply disappointed, and it never failed to shame her. 

Kathleen Russell. He waited until she raised her eyes to meet his. I'm not letting you go in there.You don't have any say about it.

She started to move out of his arms, but he grabbed her with surprising force.

Ow! Doc, you're hurting me!Just stop it. His voice remained low and controlled, and it was then that she realized exactly how angry he truly was, and she stopped struggling against him. His steely blue eyes bore into hers with such intensity she could barely stand to look into them. Don't you understand? If you go in there, I won't be able to save you. Just standing here now, this close to me, is a terrible risk.It's my life, Doc.

The emotion that she read on his face left little doubt in regard to his feelings for her, nor why he had become so angry in his bid to protect her. But his desolate words and vulnerable voice sent a pang of regret through her as if she had had no warning. Please don't do this to me.

Her eyes softened and she caressed his cheek tenderly with her hand. I'm sorry Doc, I truly am.

She sensed his grip slacken, and she gently brushed past him, entering the Longbranch. Festus felt his heart freeze as he watched Miss Kitty walk into the saloon, and he knew that for as long as he lived, he'd never forget the look of despair on Doc's face when she did. For a long moment, Doc Adams stood on the boardwalk in front of the Longbranch, his eyes watery with tears, none daring to fall. The old man looked down at the deputy, and held his eyes with a gaze so sorrowful, Festus knew that words couldn't be said. In dreadful silence, Doc slowly turned, his shoulders slumping, and walked back into the Longbranch.

Festus stood still in the street, tears falling down his cheeks. His heart felt more empty than he had ever known it could.


	14. A Rose By Any Other Name

Doc entered the saloon quietly and saw Kitty leaning over Sam Noonan, wiping the man's brow with a cool cloth. She felt his presence standing behind her, but didn't look at him when she spoke.

"How is Sam doing?"

Doc shrugged. "No better or worse than anybody else, I suppose."

It wasn't the answer she was expecting and she turned to look at Adams. He looked so dreadfully tired, Kitty just wanted to scream at him for shouldering the burden alone. She kept her voice even.

"You sound like you need to lie down for awhile."

He glared at her. "Don't you tell me what to do...I'm not even sure if I'm speaking to you."

She ignored the tirade and looked around the room for the man she would gladly give her life to save. Without another word to Doc, she went to Dillon's cot and sat down, softly stroking his brow with her hand. He muttered in his feverish state, and Kitty wiped him down with a cool cloth.

"Easy Matt."

"Kitty?"

"Yeah cowboy, I'm here."

He reached for her hand, and she grasped the larger one inside both her own. His voice was weak, and it was hard for him to swallow.

"You shouldn't be here..."

"I've already fought and won that argument with a certain feisty doctor we both know, so save your breath. How are you feeling?"

He mustered a slight smile for her. "Better now..."

Kitty ran her fingers through his hair and his eyes closed, as he drifted off once again. She bent down and kissed his warm forehead, allowing her lips to linger slightly. Kitty sat with him for a long time, before she realized she hadn't heard any other movement in the room. She looked around, but there was no sign of Doc. Carefully setting Dillon's hand down, she headed toward the back office. Quietly, she went through the door, and found Doc at her desk, reading.

"Find anything interesting?"

He recognized the comment for the apology it was, and answered curtly. "You are not forgiven, so don't bother tryin' to soft-soap me." Kitty moved over to the desk, and started to brush her fingers through his hair, but he jerked his head away. "I mean it."

She withdrew her hand, and crossed her arms in front of herself. "All right, fine. But you still have to eat, which I bet you haven't done in days. What would you like me to fix?"

He growled at her. "Can't you see I'm reading? Now get outta here!"

"Then you get whatever I decide to make."

Kitty was almost out of the room when she heard him mutter, "I ain't eatin' it in any case."

She shook her head and went about the business of making some soup for the many patients, and a sandwich for Doc. She knew he was partial to roast beef with pickles and horseradish, and that he'd have a tough time letting it sit in front of him no matter how angry he was with her. While the soup slowly cooked, Kitty took the sandwich and some coffee into the office, where he was still pouring over his books. Wordlessly she set the items in front of him, and as expected, he didn't even bother to look at her. She left as quietly as she had come, and then sat down with Matt again for a long spell.

Kitty had long since dozed off, holding Matt's hand, when she jarred herself awake, realizing it was dark outside. She illuminated the lanterns, checked several people, and then decided she'd better look in on Doc. She went to the office, and opened the door, but there was no light. Kitty lit a lantern, and walked in, to find Doc out cold on the desk, his head on his books, the plate and coffee cup she had left earlier, empty. Certain that he hadn't had much sleep over the past week, she hated to wake him, but his patients needed him. She set the lantern down, and put her hands on his shoulders, softly kneading them for a minute. When he didn't stir, she dug in harder on the taut muscles in her hands, and he groaned in pain.

Her timbre was low and soothing, "I'm sorry to wake ya Doc, but it's probably time for you to take a look at some folks."

He moaned, but didn't awaken. Kitty gently shook him.

"Come on, Doc, wake up."

His voice was hoarse with exhaustion. "Just five more minutes..."

She sighed and pat him on the shoulder, unable to deny him that. "All right, I'll come back in five minutes."

Doc still sounded groggy, "No, Kitty...don't stop what you were doin'... Please?"

There was a quality in his voice that tugged at her from deep within, and the rare request for what he would normally term as "fussing" was not lost on her. Gently, she began massaging out the stiffness in his shoulders, speaking to him in low, quiet tones.

"Find anything in all those books?"

His voice was more awake, yet lulled by the gentle attention he was receiving.

"Maybe...there's a doctor in New York who wrote a paper last year on the treatment of diphtheria--"

"--Diphtheria...is that what this is?"

She could hear the sleepiness returning to his voice as she felt his muscles begin to relax. "I did an autopsy on the last four victims, and I'm pretty sure about it, yes."

"That's good news, isn't it, Doc?"

"Yes and no. I know _what_ it is, but there's still no effective way to treat it other than ridin' out the symptoms. When a man's throat starts to close down, there ain't no way for me to open it back up. I can only treat the symptoms, not the disease. Some people are gonna make it, and some aren't, and there just ain't no rationalizing which is which."

Sensing he wasn't going to sit still for much longer, Kitty moved her hands up to his neck, and caressed away the soreness there. He leaned his forehead on the backs of his hands, accepting the last moment of relaxation he would likely have before all was said and done. It was rare for Doc to let his guard down so completely, even with her, and Kitty suddenly felt her cheeks flush with anger as it dawned on her just how rough the past week had been on him.

She couldn't completely keep the admonishment from her timbre, "You shouldn't have let yourself get this tired, Doc, and you know it. You're the only doctor for a hundred miles. You should have let me come and help you two days ago, no matter what you thought the risk might have been to me or anyone else. You're the most indispensable person in Dodge; if something happens to you, what will we do? Did you even think of that?"

For a long moment he didn't respond, but instead closed his eyes and concentrated on the gentle motions of her fingers, which in contrast to her timbre, were softly brushing through his hair. When sleep threatened to take him once again, he roused himself from her gentle affection, and stood, grasping her hands in his.

His steely grey eyes pierced hers with their intensity. "You'd be willing to give your life to save Matt's, wouldn'tcha?"

"Yes."

He nodded. "And that's exactly how I feel about you, and Matt, and Festus. I wasn't thinkin' about my responsibilities as this town's doctor when I yelled at you, honey, anymore than when I decided to try and shoulder the burden on my own. I was thinkin' about how I--" He swallowed hard to loosen the emotional lump that had formed in his throat. "Oh, hell. I love you Kitty, and you know it. You've become part of me, and I'm too selfish to lose you. I feel the same way about Matt and Festus, although if you ever breathe a word of that to anyone, I'll deny having ever said it." Overwhelmed by his own emotion, he pulled her into himself, holding her for a long moment. Then gently, he pushed her away, unshed sentiment shining in his eyes. "Come on, we've got a lot of work ahead of us if we're going to save some of these people."

She followed him out into the bar area of the saloon, and she glanced over at Matt.

The alarm in her voice sent Adams' heart down to his knees. "Doc!"

He followed her horrified gaze and saw Dillon clenching his own throat, choking for air.


	15. The Last Breath

Adams rushed to Dillon's side and pulled the man's hand away from his throat. He tried massaging Matt's neck, but the muscles wouldn't relax. Kitty stood by, her hand clamped over her mouth, her own fear escalating so quickly she could barely breathe. Dillon wheezed with a rattle that Doc recognized as death; he had mere seconds in which to save Matt's life. Adams looked into the marshal's wide open blue eyes; eyes stretched by fear of the unknown, and it came to him.

Doc grabbed a scalpel and made an "X" incision in Matt's neck. He looked around for something to use as a stint, and his eyes landed on his stethoscope, specifically the rubber hose portions, but just as quickly he deduced it wouldn't be sturdy enough to do what he needed it to do. _ Switch cane._ Festus had used switch cane in the construction of some makeshift cots. Doc grabbed an empty bed and ripped it apart, pulling a smaller cane tube free, he cut it down in size. He struggled but managed to insert the tube into the incision he had made, and a moment later, Dillon was drawing breath through it. The wide open blue eyes calmed somewhat as Matt realized he was still breathing. He looked into the steel grey eyes and tried to speak.

Doc ran a strong hand over Matt's brow. "Don't try to talk, Matt, I'm pretty certain it'll hurt like hell. I want you to just lie still, and try to take slow and easy breaths. Your fever's come down some, and your pulse is stronger now. It's gonna be awhile before the swelling in your throat eases off though, so I'm gonna leave this tube in for now." He reached over and grabbed a bottle of sterile alcohol from his bag and some gauze. "I'm gonna clean around this incision to keep out infection, it's gonna sting something fierce." He looked up at Kitty, who had turned a shade white that Doc didn't like at all. "Kitty, I want you to take his hand, all right?"

She nodded, took Matt's hand in her own, but couldn't trust herself to speak. Doc cleaned the area, causing Dillon to grimace, but in a moment it was over, and Doc was securing the tube in place with gauze as best he could. He then guided Kitty to sit down next to Matt, and brushed the backs of his fingers across her cheek.

"I want you to sit here with him for awhile Kitty, and if you see anything change, I mean anything at all, I want you to tell me immediately. Do you understand?" She nodded, but looked dazed. Doc turned her chin toward him, his timbre softening. "You all right, honey?"

She nodded again, but silent tears started to roll down her cheeks. Matt squeezed her hand, and Doc tenderly brushed away the streaks of moisture from her face.

"That was pretty scary, I know." He looked at Dillon and winked. "You'll have to find a way to be charming company for her without saying anything."

Matt struggled to find strength, but winked back, and then pulled Kitty's hand up to his chest, cradling it there. Still fighting the tears in her eyes, Kitty looked at him and laid her head down upon their hands. Within moments they were both asleep.

Doc stepped over to the bar, reached across the back of it and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and a glass. He poured a shot and downed it quickly, trying to stop the trembling in his hands. It had been far too close a call with someone who was very dear to him. Doc wanted nothing more than to collapse in a bed and give in to the exhaustion, fear and helplessness that had been his constant companions for more than a week. But instead, he poured a second shot, downed it, and hoped that it would be enough to keep him going for awhile longer. He glanced over at Kitty and Matt and smiled slightly; at least they would have a few hours of uninterrupted sleep.

He looked at the room full of patients and made himself busy with the vocation of caring for them. It was what he had always done, and what he would always do until his dying breath. He just hoped _that_ wasn't coming any time soon.


	16. Doc's Worst Fear

Matt stirred as the morning light peeked through the windows. His head was a lot clearer and he felt slightly better, although he was still breathing through the tube Doc had put in him the night before. He cast his eyes down toward his chest and could see Kitty still asleep on him. He smiled and ran a hand through her messy red curls; she didn't stir. Unable to speak, Dillon shook her slightly, but she didn't rouse in the least. His hand brushed her forehead and his stomach catapulted to his throat: Kitty's skin felt like fire. As panic began to fill him, he looked for Doc, but didn't see him. Matt tried to lift himself up, but he was far too weak to even keep his head off the pillow for any length of time.

His hand reached out to his right and felt the stool with the bowl of water on it. With all his might, Matt swung at it with his arm and sent it toppling to the floor with a crash. A moment later he heard Doc's voice from the back of the Longbranch.

"What in tarnation..." Doc saw the mess on the floor by Dillon and walked quickly over to the man. "Matt, you all right?"

The panic in Dillon's eyes caused Doc's heart to skip a beat as he followed the marshal's gaze down to Kitty. Fear began to fill him, Doc sat on the stool, and gently pulled her into his lap, holding her tightly against him. He felt her head and his brow furrowed as his hand stroked her warm cheek.

"Oh Kitty..." He looked at Matt then, his eyes a study in anger and sadness. "I begged her not to come in here...pleaded with her. I was so afraid that this..."

Doc's voice died out, overcome with emotion. And Matt Dillon shivered with the coldest fear he'd ever known. He reached out a hand and squeezed Doc's arm. The old man looked into the marshal's eyes and he nodded.

"I'll be back in a minute, Matt."

Doc lifted Kitty into his arms and carried her up the stairs and into her room. He pulled the comforter on her bed down, and gently laid her in it, removing her shoes and outer garments before covering her with several blankets. He looked down at her pale face and felt a rush of despair flood his eyes. He swallowed the fear in his throat and forced himself to be a doctor, and not a close friend who loved her more than words could ever express. He quickly turned and headed back downstairs to collect a few things he needed to make her more comfortable.

Doc sat down on the edge of Dillon's cot, avoiding the piercing blue eyes that so desperately wanted his attention. Doc carefully probed the muscles in Matt's throat, and was relieved to find that most of the swelling was gone. He finally looked into the worried eyes.

"Swelling's down, Matt, I'm gonna take out this tube. You just hold real still for me..."

As gently as he could, Doc removed the gauze, then the tube, sterilized the wound and bandaged it. He poured some cool water for the marshal, and held his head up so he could drink it. Matt swallowed hard, his throat feeling raw. He squeaked out his voice.

"How bad is it, Doc?"

Doc's mouth pulled into a straight line, and his eyes grew sad. "It's bad, Matt. She's got it real bad."

Dillon grabbed Doc's arm. "There must be something...I'm still here, aren't I?"

"You're one of the strongest people I've ever known, Matt." Doc looked around the room, at all the empty beds still standing as a reminder of how many didn't make it, then his eyes leveled on Dillon. It was time for the painful truth. "We lost a lot of good people, Matt."

"But you said--"

Doc looked away, anger coloring his tone, "--Dog gone it, I know what I said. I--" He looked Dillon in the eyes then. "I lied to ya, Matt. I'm sorry. You were so darned sick, and I didn't know if you were gonna make it, and I just couldn't tell ya how bad it was." His voice grew soft and vulnerable as he looked away. "I just couldn't."

Dillon squeezed Doc's arm. "Where do we stand as of now?"

Doc looked back at him. "Twenty-six dead." The doctor looked up at the balcony and beyond at Kitty's door, and he swallowed hard. "And I'm prayin' to any God who'll listen that there won't be a Twenty-seventh."

"If you saved me surely you can--"

Doc stood, cutting Dillon off. "--It was the luck of the draw, Matt, don't you know that? By thunder, you could easily have been one of the ones who didn't make it." Dillon had never heard such harshness in Doc's voice before and he stared at the man as he continued. "God I've got no control over this at all, none at all."

The defeat in Doc's voice sent a shiver up Matt's spine. "What are you sayin' Doc?"

Doc looked at the man, and then bent down to adjust his blanket and pillow, making Dillon more comfortable. "In most diseases, the longer it incubates in a body, the more fierce the power when it finally hits."

"Doc..._please_..."

Adams laid a soft hand on Matt's forehead. "I'll do everything I can, Matt, everything. You know that if I could trade places with her, I wouldn't hesitate." Dillon nodded, and Doc pat the man's shoulder. "Now I want you to try and get some sleep, and in a little while, I'll be back down and feed ya. By tomorrow, you should be well enough to finish your recuperation in your own bed, as should most everyone here. I'll have Festus and Burke come in and take care of things."

"And Kitty?"

"Matt, I won't leave her for a second. Not a one, I promise you."

"I can spell you--"

"--the hell you can. You're way too weak, Matt. You're just going to have to trust me to take care of her."

Dillon's eyes began to close, the pull of sleep proving to strong. "There's nobody I'd trust more, Doc..."

Adams pulled the blanket a little tighter around Dillon's chest, turned and checked on Sam and Ma Smalley, and then he forced his tired body to trudge back up the stairs. Doc didn't know if he could save Kitty; only that if he didn't, there would be a gaping hole in the heart of the marshal of Dodge, and a tear in his own soul that would never mend.


	17. In the Right Hands

Festus gently settled Dillon on his cot in the jailhouse, and covered him with a blanket.

"Doc said I was ta take good care of ya, Matthew, that I have ta feed ya right, and keep ya in bed." Festus squinted an eye at Dillon. "And you're gonna just lie there in that bunk 'til Doc says you can get up and walk around a little. He said it'll be awhile afore ya have any strength back in ya a-tall."

Dillon looked up at Haggen. "I have to admit, I'm feelin' pretty tired." Festus pat him on the arm, and Matt struggled to keep his eyes open. "Festus, next time you check in with Doc, ask him about Kitty...she's awful sick."

"Try not ta be worrisome, Matthew, it ain't good fer ya after ya been down like this. Besides, you know ol' Doc'll never let nothin' happen ta Miss Kitty."

"Doc didn't letcha help him at all, did he?"

"No sir. He wouldn't let me near him, just yelled at me from the second floor balcony of the Longbranch while me and Burke cleaned up downstairs. He said it's too dangerous ta be around him or Miss Kitty."

Dillon frowned. "Almost sounds like he thinks he's gonna come down with it himself."

Haggen nodded. "Poor ol' scudder's tired enough that's fer sure. He looks like he ain't slept in over a week, nor been eatin' too good neither."

Dillon took in a deep breath, his eyes becoming heavy. "Make sure some food is sent over there a few times a day, Festus. I don't want Doc to have to worry about that on top of everything else."

"I'll do her, Matthew, you can count on it."

Matt smiled at his deputy as his eyes closed. "I always do, Festus. I always do..."

* * *

Kitty moaned painfully in her sleep, tossing with discomfort. Doc sat down on the edge of the bed, put a dampened cloth under the back of her neck, and wiped another one across her brow.

He softly stroked her forehead with his hand. "Easy honey, easy now." She groaned again, and he leaned in closer. "It's all right, I'm here."

Tears rushed down her face as she cried out. "It's so hot, I feel like I can't breathe..."

Doc wet another cloth and wiped her face with it, gently rubbing it over her brow. "Shhh, I know, I know honey..."

"Doc..." her cries became more intense, "help me, Doc..._please_."

Adams swallowed hard trying desperately to clear away the depth of feeling from his throat and eyes; but for a long moment, he couldn't say anything. Kitty reached out for him then, afraid, her voice a forlorn wail.

"Doc... Doc..."

He took the hands reaching for him, and scooped her upper body into his arms, pulling her tightly into his chest. "Don't be afraid, Kitty. I won't leave you. No matter how tough this gets, I swear to you, I'll be here."

She buried her face into Doc's chest. "Matt...where's Matt?"

He pat her gently on the back, like he would a small child. "He's gettin' some rest, honey, so I'm afraid you've only got me. Go to sleep now, just close your eyes, Kitty, and get some sleep."

After awhile, her tears and cries began to lessen, and finally, she fell into a troubled sleep. And as tired as he was, Doc held her through the night.


	18. Where There is No Defense

The muffled groans of discomfort stirred him from an unsound sleep. As awareness dawned, he realized his chest felt damp. Doc opened his eyes and looked down to see Kitty still leaning into him, the sweat from her forehead and the blood from her nose having soaked through his shirt. Gently he lay her back down onto the pillows, and Kitty moaned uneasily. Doc reached for the cloth in the basin of water, and grimaced from the protesting stiffness that had settled into his back during the night. Shaking it off, he pressed the wet cloth onto her forehead, holding it there for a minute; then he cleaned the small trickle of blood coming from her nose. His mouth felt overly dry as he reached into his bag to pull out a small bottle of white powder. He mixed it in a glass with some water, and then carefully picked up Kitty's head, touching the glass to her lips. Doc poured a tiny amount of the liquid into her mouth, and instead of swallowing, she sputtered and coughed it back up.

He wiped her lips and chin with a cloth. "I want you to drink a little of this water for me, Kitty."

Gently he lifted her head again, and once more poured a little liquid into her mouth, with no better results. She choked on it, and her eyes shot open in panic. He set the glass down and held her by the arms.

"Take it easy, honey. I'm not gonna let anything happen to ya."

Caring hands gently probed her throat and felt swelling all around the area. With mounting concern, he tilted her head back and looked into her nose, hoping against hope that he would find nothing. But Doc fought off a sudden wave of nausea rising from his belly: the membrane he could see forming in her nasal cavity, along with the bloody discharge still running, confirmed that she was further along in the disease than any of the patients who had survived. Despair filled him, and he experienced a moment of rage that no man should ever know. But in deep contrast to the overpowering emotions that were churning inside him, he softly stroked Kitty's forehead, and kept his timbre low and even. 

"I'm going to have Festus bring me some ice to cool you down, and then you're gonna feel a little bit better." He smiled sweetly at her. "In the meantime, Kitty, I want you to close your eyes and try to sleep for me."

She reached up and grasped the front of his bloody shirt, her voice a bare whisper. "My throat burns like fire, Doc..." 

He put a strong arm around her back to support her, and reached for the water glass with the dissolved powder with his free hand. He touched it to her lips, and poured a little of it into her mouth, nodding at her. As painful as it was, Kitty eventually swallowed it all. Doc carefully set her back down against the pillows, and tucked her in as if she were a little girl. He leaned over and kissed her beaded forehead.

"I'll be back with some ice before you know it, honey, you just rest for now."

The trust in her eyes as she looked up at him, tore into the guilty fabric of his soul. He forced another smile to his lips, patted her arm, and quickly left the room. He stood on the second floor landing of the Longbranch for a long moment, trembling with fatigue and emotion. He ran a shaky hand over his chin and mustache, and then slowly walked down the staircase. Before he reached the bottom, Doc sat down on the second to last stair, giving in to what he knew he could no longer fight.

And it was there, in the levied silence of the Longbranch, that the raging river of emotion inside of his heart rushed to the surface, ripping the last of his dignity away from him.


	19. Tu es Festus

Festus juggled the warm tray between his hands. "Doc? Hey, Doc...I've got some vittles fer you and Miss Kitty. Hey, Doc!"

When there was no response from within the Longbranch, Haggen stepped up onto the boardwalk and holding the tray in one hand, banged on the front door with the other.

"Doc! Come on, Doc, I don't want these here vittles ta git cold on ya..."

A few more moments of silence ticked by, and impatiently, Festus put his ear to the crack in between the two large Longbranch doors, listening for any sign of movement from within. His brow crinkled into a frown when the sounds of forlorn grief struck his ears. His chest tightened as he realized that the source of the brokenhearted sobbing was Doc; he had never known the man to cry, much less openly weep, and Haggen could think of only one thing that would cause it. He suddenly felt as if his feet had been nailed to the boardwalk, the hard truth of what lie beyond the doors capable of ripping his heart out sure and plain. A muffled cry reached his ears once again, jarring him from his stupor. He banged on the door, this time with far more force.

His voice was colored with anxiety, "Doc... Doc, can you hear me? Open the damned door, Doc!"

And still there was no answer.

He swallowed hard, unable to remove the cold fear from his throat. Sickness or no, truth or no, Fesus had to see to Doc. He set the tray down and turned the doorknob, but it was locked. With the butt end of his gun, Haggen gently poked out the glass nearest the knob, reached through and opened the door. The sight of Doc grieving on the stairway, slammed Festus' heart into his belly with the force of an oncoming train at full speed. Steeling himself for the worst, Haggen moved slowly over to the stairs, placing a shaking hand on the banister. His heart dropped the rest of the way to his knees when he saw the blood covering the front of Doc's shirt.

His timbre was pitched with a low fear, "Doc? Doc...'re ya all right?" But Adams didn't seem to notice that he was there. Festus sat down on the step, and pulled Doc into his arms, holding him tightly. "Oh Doc...it's Miss Kitty ain't it? She's dead, ain't she..." Barely able to contain his own sorrow, Festus barely felt Doc shaking his head against his chest. Haggen closed his eyes in relief, and then tightened his arms around Adams. "Whut's ailin' ya so, Doc?"

In response, Doc's body shook with all the pent-up emotion that had pooled itself inside of him over the past ten days. The helplessness, anxiety, and fears that had filled his days and nights; everything that he kept stuffed down in that place only a doctor could know, had erupted with a force ten times that of a tornado. He leaned into Festus like a broken branch on the trunk of a tree, and the display of such open vulnerability from Doc, terrified the deputy.

He gently felt Adams' forehead. "Ya ain't a-feverin' Doc..." Festus pulled the old man a little closer. "Yore belly hurtin' ya?"

Doc shook his head no, and swallowed hard, his voice a thin whisper, "You shouldn't be here."

Festus rubbed a soft hand over Adams' back. "Maybe not, but I sure as hell ain't leavin' you here like this, Doc. I just ain't." Adams took a deep breath, trying to settle his frayed nerves, his exhale causing him to shudder yet again. "Doc, you gotta calm down. This cain't be good fer yore heart."

Gently, Adams pushed away from the deputy, taking another shaky breath. "I'm sorry, Festus."

The hazel eyes were shiny with emotion. "Ya ain't got nuthin' ta be sorry for, Doc."

Adams leaned his head toward the wall, looking away, ashamed. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Festus placed a strong yet gentle hand on the back of the old man's neck. "Don't you fret none 'bout that, Doc. Ya jes' scared me a little is all..."

It wasn't the answer Adams was expecting, and he turned sharply to look into the deputy's face: and what he saw there was unconditional love. Doc's eyes misted over once more, and he pat his friend's knee.

"Help me up, Festus."

The deputy gently pulled Doc up by the arm, steadying him carefully. "Doc...?"

The old physician looked his friend in the eyes. "What is it, Festus?"

Haggen's voice was soft, "Was it because of Miss Kitty thatcha got so weepy?"

Adams looked down, embarrassed. "Mostly. I'm very afraid for her, Festus." He glanced back up at Haggen, his steely blue eyes a testament to the emotions lying just underneath. "And God help me, I'm afraid of losin' her. I don't know that we can weather that one, old boy, you, and me, and Matt. My God, especially Matt."

Haggen swallowed hard. "Is she gonna die, Doc?"

Doc shrugged. "I don't know, Festus. But I'd better get back up there to her, and I want you to get the hell out of here. I just couldn't take it if something happened to you too."

Festus smiled sweetly at him. "I'm gonna fetch yer vittles, Doc, I'll be back directly."

"What I really need Festus, is some ice."

"Ice?"

"Yep, and lots of it. Can ya do that for me?"

"I'll do her, Doc, right away, after I fetch ya that tray."

"Just get the ice, Festus, I ain't hungry anyway."

"You gotta eat, Doc."

Adams sighed heavily. "Just get the ice Festus, and hurry along."

"I'll git both."

Doc smiled every so slightly at the retreating figure of the deputy. "Stubborn old mule."

Haggen's voice was faint as he walked out the door, "I heard that..."

Adams yelled after him, "Good!"

Running an unsteady hand through his hair and over his mustache and chin, Adams mounted the stairway and walked up toward Kitty's room. A cold shudder ran through him, but he couldn't tell if it was fear or a sudden chill...


	20. A Mighty Oak

Doc packed the last of the ice around Kitty's head, and then sat in the chair next to the makeshift bed of freezing shards that surrounded her. He picked up her wrist and looked at the second hand of his watch; her pulse was slowing down some, but it was still dangerously rapid. He set her arm down, and put his watch away, taking a swipe at his mustache with his hand. Doc leaned back in his chair, crossed his legs and arms, and watched the rise and fall of Kitty's chest. He looked into her pale face and felt the reality that what he was doing simply might not be enough, pressing down upon him. He closed his eyes against the sharp pain in his belly. A pain that was spawned by his fear, his uncertainty, and his guilt. He pressed a hand against the center of his stomach, and leaned over, a grimace tightening his face as the intensity grew. Involuntarily, Doc shivered; he couldn't afford to give in to anything he was feeling and he knew it. Kitty needed him.

"D-doc?"

He looked up at her, trying to cover the pain on his face. "I'm right here, Kitty."

She reached out a weak hand for him. "I'm s-so c-cold."

He took her hand and stood next to her, putting his other hand on her forehead. "I know ya are, honey. I've packed ya in ice."

"I-ice?"

"It's gonna cool you down some."

"I f-feel cool n-now."

"Not much longer, Kitty, and then I'll getcha outta here and putcha back in your bed. I just want to make sure your fever's down before I do."

She squeezed his hand. "Are y-you all r-right?"

He smiled at her. "Of course I am."

"You d-don't l-look so good, D-doc."

He leaned over and brushed his lips across her brow. "Don't you worry none about me."

* * *

Festus watched with disdain as Matt poured himself another cup of coffee. "Now Matthew, you knowed yer sposta be in bed, and not up and around."

Dillon looked over at his deputy from his desk. "I'm not up and around, Festus, I'm just sitting down instead of lying down. I can't stand to spend another day in bed."

"Yer sposta be restin'...sittin' there like that, lookin' through paperwork ain't restin'."

"I'll go back to bed when I'm tired, Festus. Don't you have anything else to do?"

"Like whut?"

"Like check in on Doc... "

"Yeah, I spose I orta. He ain't a-hollerin' fer nothin' though..." The deputy turned and looked Dillon in the eye. "I'm a little worried about him, Matthew. He didn't look so good yesterday."

"You wouldn't either if you hadn't slept for two weeks, and you'd taken care of an entire sick town." Dillon's mouth pulled into a straight line. "Why don't you go and find out how Kitty is, and take a good look at him while you're at it?"

"I'll do her, Matthew, and be back directly."

* * *

Doc emptied another spoonful of broth into Kitty's mouth and smiled at her. "Thatta girl. You keep improvin' at this rate, and I might consider letting Festus up here to see you tomorrow."

She grinned slightly at him. "Maybe you should let Festus spell you for awhile, Doc."

He glared at her, but she could see a tiny twinkle in his exhausted blue eyes. "Tired of my company are ya? Do I have to remind you that you got yourself into this mess?"

She took ahold of his hand tightly in hers. "You look exhausted, Doc, and I'm worried about you."

"That's...well that's ridiculous. There ain't nothin' wrong with me that a few days of rest won't cure. And I'll take that rest, but not until you're out of the woods, and I'm the one who will decide when that is."

He tried to pull his hand away, but Kitty held onto it. "If you think I haven't noticed that belly ache you've had for two days, you're not foolin' anyone but yourself." He glared at her, but said nothing, so she continued. "You've been so busy takin' care of all of us, you haven't taken care of you at all."

He looked down at their clasped hands, sat down on the edge of the bed next to her, and covered their hands with his free one. She couldn't help but notice the dark circles that lined his eyes, nor the dullness in the normally fiery steel orbs of blue.

His voice was hoarse with exhaustion, but he smiled at her. "As soon as I'm sure that you're not gonna have a relapse of some kind, I promise you that I'll let Festus, and Matt when he's up to it, take care of you, and I'll put myself to bed for a few days. But in the meantime, I'm the boss here, and I want you to get some more sleep, understand?"

She frowned slightly at him. "It's not one of the symptoms of this..."

"What?"

"A belly ache. I don't remember one person who complained of stomach pain."

He brushed a soft hand over her brow and cheek a few times. "It's nothin' a little milk won't fix, and I'll ask Festus ta bring me some." He could see she was still not satisfied and he sighed deeply. "It happens to me every now and again, and I promise you with a little rest and more attention to my diet, I'll be fine in a few weeks." Her eyes still held concern, and he leaned in to kiss her forehead. "I promise you. Now go to sleep."

He sat with her, stroking her head with his hand until he heard the knock on the front door of the Longbranch. With more effort than it should have taken, Doc stood and walked down the stairs, opening the door to find Festus standing there.

"Howdy Doc..." The deputy's brow tightened at the sight of the physician. "Yer lookin' a little wored out, Doc.

His voice was a growl, "Is there anyone around here who'll just let me be?"

Doc walked away from the open door, and Festus followed him in. "How's Miss Kitty, Doc?"

"She's much better, Festus. Matter of fact, I think by tomorrow, I'll let her have a visitor or two, that is if you can think of two people who might want to see her."

"Matthew'll be awful gladsome to hear that, Doc. He's been a-frettin' so about her."

"How's he lookin'?"

Festus raised an eyebrow at the old man. "A dern sight better'n some ol' doctors I seen around."

Adams glared, but changed the subject. "Can you get some solid food for Kitty? I'd like her to have some potato, a little chicken, and some cooked vegetables. Nothin' with gravy or butter, just plain, simple food. Think you can handle that?

Haggen blew air out of his mouth, "Of course I can handle that ya ol' know-it-all. What should I git fer you?"

Adams shook his head. "Nothin' for me Festus, except maybe a little milk."

"Doc...you cain't do that, you need ta eat somethin'..."

The old man growled at the deputy. "I'm the doctor, and I know what I need, and don't you tell me--"

Adams grabbed his stomach in pain, a grimace on his face. Festus took the older man by the arm, and gently sat him in a chair.

"Doc? Doc, whut is it?"

His voice was full of pain, "Oh hell...get me some milk, will you Festus?"

Worry coloring his timbre, Festus answered, "I'll be back right away, Doc, don't you fret none."

Festus went as quickly as he could down to Delmonico's, ordered a plate for Miss Kitty that he'd pick up later, and took a pitcher of milk back to the Longbranch. When he walked in, Doc was still in the chair, holding his stomach, but the look of pain on his face had lessened. Festus grabbed a glass from the bar and poured some milk into it, handing it to the old man.

"Here ya go, Doc."

"Thank you, Festus." Doc drank the glass down, and held it out to the deputy. "One more, old boy."

Fear permeating Haggen's eyes, he wordlessly poured Adams another glass and handed it to him.

Doc downed the second one, and set the glass down on the table, letting air out of his mouth slowly as the rest of the discomfort began to subside.

"Doc, I ain't never seen ya hurtin' like this..."

Adams stifled his desire to bark at the man, largely because the fear was so evident in Haggen's voice. "I'll be all right in a minute, Festus." The large hazel eyes bore into him with concern, and Adams continued. "It ain't nothin'...I'm just tired, Festus, and I ain't been eatin' right, and now my stomach's gonna have a little somethin' to say about it, that's all." He pat Haggen's knee. "Did you order Kitty some food?"

"Yessum, just like ya tolt me."

"Good. Why don't you go fetch it fer me, and I'll rest here for a few minutes?"

"It'll be did, Doc." Festus stood to go, and put a strong hand on the old man's shoulder. "Now you just stay in that chair for a few minutes, ya ol' scudder, ya hear me?"

Doc nodded, and watched Haggen as he walked back out of the saloon. He felt so tired, he just wanted to put his head down and rest for a little while...


	21. The Ol' Scudder

He heard the moaning from somewhere nearby and knew he had to rouse himself to check on her. But opening his eyes was more than just a chore. After a fight with his eyelids, slowly Adams focused his vision; but he wasn't in the Longbranch, he was in his own bed, and the moaning he had heard had been his own. The worried faces of his dearest friends quickly appeared in his view.

His voice sounded groggy even to his own ears, "Kitty?"

She sat down on the bed, smiling. "You bet, Doc."

He looked at Matt next. "You're lookin' a lot better'n the last time I saw ya."

Dillon grinned. "So are you."

Finally Adams looked at Haggen, whose eyes had flooded with moisture. "Well now Festus, what the hell's the matter with you?"

"Ain't nothin' wrong now, Doc. Nuthin' a'tall."

He looked back at Kitty. "How'd I get here?"

"You passed out in the Longbranch and Festus brought you over. As soon as Matt and I felt well enough, we've been with you."

He scowled. "How long've I been here?"

Festus pat the old man's arm. "Fer about four days now, Doc."

"Four days?"

Kitty soothingly stroked his cheek. "You just settle down. You were so exhausted Doc, you slept the entire time." She looked at his face for any sign of pain. "How does your tummy feel?"

"It's all right."

Matt looked at Adams. "No pain, Doc?"

"Nope. Just feel a little tired still, nothing more."

"You hungry?"

"A little."

She turned to Haggen. "Festus, can you get him a tray?"

"Sure can, Miss Kitty." He looked at Doc on his way past. "Anything ya want special, Doc?"

"Just keep it simple, Festus. Don't need to rile up the acid in my stomach again."

Matt pat the old man's leg. "Now that I know you're okay, Doc, I'm gonna try and catch up with some work."

"Fine idea, Matt, I'd rather look at Kitty's face than yours anyway..."

Dillon laughed as he put on his hat and walked out of the room.

They held each other's eyes for a long moment, then uncomfortable with the unspoken emotions, Adams rubbed his hands on her arms. "You're lookin' a lot better."

She took his hands in hers. "You almost did yourself in takin' care of all of us."

His eyes took on a serious color. "That's my job, honey."

She looked away. "You and Matt..." She turned her eyes back to him. "The law or medicine, I guess it doesn't matter which if you're dedicated to it, does it?"

"Nope, not all that much."

Kitty looked down, fighting away her tears. Doc brushed the moisture from her cheeks with a soft hand.

"What's all this?"

After a few moments, she looked directly at him. "I owe you an apology, Doc."

He smiled and allowed his hand to continue brushing her cheek. "Whatever for?"

"If I hadn't gone into the Longbranch and gotten sick, you would have been able to get some rest a lot sooner, and you wouldn't have collapsed. This was all my fault because I wouldn't listen to you, and stubbornly went ahead and did what you asked me not to do."

He took her face in his hands. "That's just pure nonsense." The steely blue eyes twinkled as they intensely stared into hers. "Don't you know that I never would have made it without you? I couldn't have handled it alone, Kitty. I was the one who was wrong in trying to stop you from helpin' for the good of everyone. And I did it for a damned selfish reason." Her eyes filled, and his voice continued like a soft caress. "Trouble is, I'd do it again for the same reason."

Kitty buried her face into his chest, clinging to him tightly, and Doc wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He had always known that letting the three of them into his heart was a dangerous business, opening the door of possibilities to a kind of personal pain and sorrow that he thought he had left behind when he left the East. But now it was far too late. He could lie to himself and say that their love had come uninvited into his life; that each of them in his or her own way had made him love them. Yet in the depths of his soul, he knew differently. Maybe it was the air in Dodge, or maybe it was the years of dedication and passion he had invested in the town, or maybe it was his own loneliness reaching out to kindred spirits that had invited them in. Whatever it had been in the beginning, no longer mattered to a man who had vowed not to give anyone the key to his heart: for with each passing year, Dr. Galen Adams loved them more.


End file.
